


Incoming Call

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [20]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Prank Calls, Psychological Horror, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: Sanghyuk and Wonshik learn why they shouldn't prank call people.





	Incoming Call

**Author's Note:**

> don't prank call, guys. don't be assholes.
> 
> the prompt was "prank gone horribly wrong"
> 
> enjoy!♡

“ _Hello?_ ” the female voice said through the phone speakers.

“Hi, is this Luke?” Sanghyuk asked, serious as serious could be. Wonshik had to cover his mouth with one hand to stiffle his giggles.

“ _Luke? There is no Luke here._ ”

“Are you Luke?” Sanghyuk repeated, ignoring the woman’s statement.

“ _What— Who is this?_ ”

Sanghyuk breathed heavily two times and said. “I am your father.”

He quickly hung up the phone and Wonshik finally let out the laughter he’d been holding, almost falling off their couch so hard he was laughing. “That was a good one!”

“I can’t believe it actually worked, they almost never ask who it is,” Sanghyuk commented and shook his head, also laughing, cheeks reddened from all the beers they’d had that evening. Maybe not the best idea, but it was a Saturday night and they just didn’t care. “Come on, your turn.”

Sanghyuk passed the cellphone to Wonshik and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, snuggling against him and forcing Wonshik to bear his weight; his boyfriend was a cuddly drunk, which was by no means a bad thing, but was a little difficult because Sanghyuk might as well be the Hulk. The _Hyulk_ , his alcohol addled brain supplied. Wonshik snickered as he dialed a random number on the phone.

He settled better against Sanghyuk as he waited for their next victim to pick up, holding the phone up between them so Sanghyuk could hear it better. Soon enough they heard the telltale sound of the call being accepted, and the voice of a young girl said, “ _Hello?_ ”

“Good evening to you, miss! This is a staff from KWWY Radio Station!” Wonshik answered with a slightly nasal voice. “I am calling to you announce that you’ve won three tickets for the Bangtan Boys’ concert this next Friday at the Olympic Handball Arena!”

The girl immediately started screaming a litany of _ohmygodohmygodohmygod’_ s and shouting ‘ _I won! I won!_ ’. Wonshik almost felt bad, she was so excited.

“All you have to do, miss, is to answer a short survey! Do you have the time to do that now?” Wonshik asked in his nasal voice.

“ _Yes, yes, absolutely, anything you need!”_ the girl answered immediately.

“Very well, let’s begin! The first question is—”

And Wonshik hung up the phone.

Sanghyuk laughed, kicking his legs in excitement. “That was so mean! She must be pissed!”

“I feel bad, she sounded so happy,” Wonshik said, although he was laughing as he did. “Maybe I’ll get her a ticket to see that group as an apology.”

“Aw, you’re so cute,” Sanghyuk cooed and nuzzled Wonshik’s neck. “Do they even have a concert on Friday?”

“No idea.”

They both snickered again as Wonshik passed the phone back to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk gladly took it and dialed a new random number with his thumb, Wonshik tucking his legs under himself and cuddling closer to his boyfriend, the alcohol making him feel fuzzy and lazy. The rhythmic beeps sounded through the speakers, interrupting the quiet of the otherwise silent living room. Wonshik looked around idly, taking note of the scattered clothes on the floor and the empty beer cans on the coffee table. They’d have to clean up in the morning— was that a sock hanging on their ceiling fan?

Finally whoever Sanghyuk had called picked up, rustling noises coming through. Their new victim took a little long to speak; they could hear noises in the background, like a television playing a horror movie.

“ _Yeah?_ ” the voice of a gruff, sleazy sounding man spoke.

“Hi, is this the Krusty Krab?” Sanghyuk asked, bubbly and perky.

The man didn’t answer right away, only his heavy breathing coming through for a moment. “ _Who is this?_ ”

“This is Patrick!” Sanghyuk replied and hung up. The punchline was not very well delivered, but Wonshik could see that Sanghyuk didn’t feel like dragging that particular call for too long. “Well, that was boring.”

“You didn’t do it right,” Wonshik whined, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk’s middle. “You should have kept going a little longer.”

“I doubt that guy would get it anyway, no point,” Sanghyuk said and rested his head on top of Wonshik’s. “I’ll just use the same joke later and try again, it’s your turn.”

Wonshik huffed and took the phone, shifting just enough that he could see the screen, lazily dialing another random number.

“We should try pranking Hakyeon with, like, something really spooky,” Sanghyuk suggested, and Wonshik immediately deleted the number he was dialing to call Hakyeon instead.

“Perfect! He’s not going to know what hit him, I’m gonna go full 'Scream' on his ass,” Wonshik excitedly said, but before he could finish dialing his friend’s number, a call came through. Wonshik frowned at the unknown number and swiped the screen to pick up. “Hello?”

Nobody spoke at first, only the noises of static and a faraway television coming through. Wonshik exchanged a look with Sanghyuk, who gave him a confused shrug in response.

“Hello, who is this?”

The response, this time, was slow, heavy, ragged breathing. Wonshik rolled his eyes.

“Alright then.”

He ended the call and sighed, tired. Sanghyuk took the phone from his hand. “I guess this is our cue to stop with the prank calls for tonight.”

“Yeah, when the prank callers start getting pranked is a great sign to call it quits,” Wonshik said, paused, then snickered. “Or _prank_ _call_ it quits.”

Sanghyuk snorted and swatted at Wonshik’s shoulder with his free hand. “Dumbass.”

“You still love me,” Wonshik singsonged and smacked a kiss to the side of Sanghyuk’s neck before getting up from the couch. “Were you the one who put that sock on the ceiling fan?”

Sanghyuk looked up, blinking blearily at the fan. “Huh, I’ve been looking for that sock.”

“That explains why you’ve been wearing mismatched pairs all week.”

Sanghyuk didn’t have a chance to reply, for the phone in his hand began ringing again. Without thinking much, Sanghyuk took the call. “Yes?”

Again, only static and the faraway sound of a television, followed by heavy breathing. Sanghyuk let out a heavy sigh.

“Listen up, fucker, I’m sorry about the prank, we’re drunk and not thinking straight, so can you—”

“ _Han Sanghyuk,_ ” the low, gruff voice said. Sanghyuk stiffened where he sat, eyes going wide.

“Who is this?”

A rumbling chuckle, like gravelstone underfoot, and the call was cut. Sanghyuk lowered the phone slowly, staring slack-jawed at Wonshik. “What the fuck just happened?”

“Just— Just block the number, I’m sure the guy is just fucking with you,” Wonshik said, moving back to his boyfriend’s side.

“He knew my _name_ , Shik.”

“He must have gotten from a list somewhere or—”

“My phone is not listed!” Sanghyuk exclaimed. “How did he know my name!?”

“Maybe it’s someone you actually know?” Wonshik tried, sitting down next to Sanghyuk and wrapping an arm around him.

“Trust me, if I knew someone who sounds like  _that_ , I’d remember them,” Sanghyuk said, making a face. “The guy sounds he gargled acid or something.”

The phone rang again, and Sanghyuk briskly answered it. “What!?”

There was static again this time, but no television. This time they could hear the faint sounds of traffic, cars moving past the caller. “ _Han Sanghyuk._ ” That same low grumble spoke again. “ _S. University._ ”

“How the fuck do you know that!?”

The man chuckled and ended the call again.

Sanghyuk turned to Wonshik, more and more alarmed. “He knows our university.”

“I know, I heard it,” Wonshik said and took a deep breath, rubbing Sanghyuk’s arm. Sanghyuk was usually the brave one, but alcohol made him slightly paranoid. It was cuter when he only got cuddly - it was enough for Wonshik to be the one constantly freaking out.

“How does he know that!?” Sanghyuk asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Should we call the police?” Wonshik tried, placing a hand on Sanghyuk’s knee.

“And tell them what, that we were prank calling people and it came back to bite us in the ass!?”

Wonshik frowned with the way Sanghyuk snapped at him, and Sanghyuk took a deep breath and then another one to calm down.

“Sorry, babe. This just isn’t normal,” Sanghyuk said, pulling Wonshik to a tight hug, to emphasize his apology. Wonshik nodded dumbly; the alcohol in his system was making it hard for him to process the danger of the situation, although he knew, deep down, that he should be more worried than this.

“Just block the number.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do that,” Sanghyuk agreed as he jerkily nodded, swiping the screen to unlock the phone to do just the that. Wonshik watched as he went through the call log, selected the number who had just called them and searched the menu for the option to block it.

He didn’t have the time to do it, for the phone began ringing again at that exact same moment. Sanghyuk’s eyes went wide, and Wonshik knew it was time for him to step up. Taking the phone from Sanghyuk’s hand, Wonshik accepted the incoming call and asked in his own rumbling voice, “Who is this?”

Static, the sounds of a moving vehicle, heavy breathing.

“We’re calling the police, jackass!”

“ _Northwest K. Avenue._ ”

And the call was cut.

“That’s our fucking street, Shik!” Sanghyuk yelped, jumping off from the couch while pointing at the phone in Wonshik’s hand. “He knows where we fucking live!”

“Babe, calm down, breathe,” Wonshik said, also getting up and holding Sanghyuk by the shoulders. “We can go to Taekwoon’s place for the night, I’m sure he and Hakyeon won’t mind.”

“But what if we lead this creep right to their door!?” Sanghyuk protested. “I know we said it’d be funny to prank Hakyeon, but not like this!”

“I’m sure it’s just a prank, babe,” Wonshik said despite not believing his own words. “We can lock all the doors and turn off the lights, pretend we’re not home.”

The phone rang again. Sanghyuk stared at the device in Wonshik’s hand as if it were a bomb about to go off. “Oh, shit.”

Wonshik shakily took the call, and again was greeted with the sounds of static first. The sounds of cars in the background were more far away now, distant, the most prominent noise that of footsteps on pavement.

“ _Apartment 368, R. Building._ ”

“I’m calling the police, you creep!” Wonshik shouted at the phone and ended the call himself.

Sanghyuk was already running all over the apartment, checking all the windows and making sure the front door was locked properly, before going through every room in the place to turn off the lights. Wonshik was shaking, looking around trying to think of what to do. Should they make a run for it? Maybe hide at a neighbor’s place, or in the building’s rooftop? Go downstairs? Ride the elevator to the garage and drive off somewhere?

In less than thirty seconds the apartment was in complete darkness, the lights of the street outside the only sources of luminance. Sanghyuk sneaked his way to the wide living room windows to look at the street below, half hiding behind the curtains, and Wonshik quietly followed.

“I don’t see anyone,” Sanghyuk said, head swiveling from side to side in search of anyone who could be the caller. “This is some horror movie bullshit, this is not supposed to happen in real life.”

“Babe, breathe,” Wonshik reminded him, despite his own growing panic. “We should go to the bedroom and stay away from the windows.”

“But we have to see if he’s coming!” Sanghyuk said, looking at Wonshik wide-eyed.

“I’m— I’m sure he’s not coming, he’s just— Just fucking with us.”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“Let’s— Let’s go to our room, yeah?” Wonshik said and grabbed one of Sanghyuk’s hands, tugging it lightly as an incentive, but the phone began ringing again, vibrating wildly on his other hand.

Wonshik yelped and dropped the phone, and Sanghyuk, breathing slow and deep as he moved, crouched down briefly to take the phone again, swiping at the screen to take the call.

“Hello?”

“ _I see you, pretty boy_.”

Sanghyuk’s distress came out as a strangled noise in his throat, and he fumbled to turn off the phone and take off the battery, tossing to the other side of the room. One of his nails chipped during the struggle to get the casing open.

“Babe, babe, there’s nobody outside, I don’t see anyone,” Wonshik said, pulling Sanghyuk to himself protectively, hoping he wouldn’t notice how hard he was shaking. “Let’s go to the bedroom, we can hide in there for a while.”

“Ok, yeah, sounds— Sounds good.” Sanghyuk nodded, allowing Wonshik to start guiding him to their bedroom on the other end of the living room.

They stopped in their tracks halfway, frozen in complete terror.

There was a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
